


Into the Fire

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: American Gods Episodic Ficlets (Season 1) [6]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: A Murder of Gods, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06, Episode: s01e06 A Murder of Gods, Gen, Neo-Paganism, Paganism, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Vulcan faces what has come to pass.





	Into the Fire

There were those who worshipped the Roman gods. Though they were called Hellenic Reconstructionists, generally, a form of polytheist now called “pagan” with some kind of pride, Vulcan took the scraps that he was offered and he made a life with them. He came when called, and he otherwise did his job, making things explode like baking soda and vinegar, only bigger.

He was tired, though, and he took the deal. It felt amazing. It felt important. _He_ felt important. Again. And that felt right.

Who wouldn’t want that type of feeling?

Everyone does, when it all comes down to it.

He took the deal and he had no regrets-- Well-- Maybe a few.

But he wouldn’t tell Wednesday that, not Odin, not the gallows’ own God.

He wouldn’t tell Wednesday that, nor his fine feathered friend.

And so in the end he faced death with strength.

And with fire. 

Always the fire.


End file.
